


Snowpocalypse!

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Viggo loves snow storms. Sean, not so much.





	

SNOWPOCALYPSE!

He hates all the snow and ice but not me. I love it. We are stuck in the cabin, just the two of us, for days on end. We eat, we play cards and we snuggle.

And he whines. He needs to get back to work. He needs to call his agent. He needs cookies. He wants some cigarettes. Some beer.

I make soups from stuff in the cabinets and in the freezer. We play in the snow and drink cocoa.

Sometimes I call him a whiny little girl. And we wrestle, which ends well. Always.

Sean is the best!

Wherever you read this, that's where it is!


End file.
